


How do babies work?

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Grimfire Gifts [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taking care of a baby, nuzzling, one sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock and Misfire try and figure out the best way to take care of the First Born





	How do babies work?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+Tumblr).



It was just another crazy day on the W.A.P. Crankcase was grumbling about something or another not working and Fulcrum was trying to help him fix it. Krok and Spinster were trying to enjoy a little down time by watching a movie. As for Misfire and their resident Dinobot? They were trying to figure out how to entertain a baby.  


The First Born had ‘hatched’ a little under a week ago and Misfire and Grimlock were still trying to figure out how to handle her, Nickle was a great help (along with all the videos Misfire somehow found on taking care of babies) but, more often than not, they still didn’t understand her needs. A few Autobots they were now in contact with, especially now that Grimlock was better, had offered their help but Grimlock denied it, they had to figure it out on their own. The Dinobot had also put his foot down and said if Optimus Prime ever came in contact with her, he’d kill him. No one objected to that.  


As for First Born herself? She had the boys stumped. They were in Grimlock’s room sitting in the floor with her in front of them. She was looking up at them with her big eyes and awful facial tattoo. She just… sat there. Everything they had read or watched showed babies were supposed to be bubbly or pissed. She seemed very docile, a trait undoubtedly put in by Scorponok.  


“Hmm…” Grimlock rumbled and she focused on him. Misfire too. Grimlock picked her up and cradled her in one of his arms, liked they’d watched, and she looked up at him. He gently began to poke her sides and stomach, she just wiggled.  


“What are you doing?” Nickle asked from Grimlock’s berth. She had been reading while they tried to figure out the First Born.  


“You’ll see.” Grimlock rumbled, seeming almost amused. Once he went a little up her sides under one arm First Born burst into laughter ad wiggled in his arm.  


“She’s ticklish!” Misfire said gleefully. He watched Grimlock tickle her for a few more minutes before he stopped and she looked up at him smiling.  


“That’s better.” He said with a nod, as she settled where she lay. It was so strange to see the big guy so gentle and caring. Especially now that he was better, he seemed like a whole new mech.  


“I’m going to go see if I can find any other books.” Nickle told them. “I’m not liking this one.”  


“Sounds good.” Misfire said, Grimlock just nodded and they watched her leave. Misfire went back to watching Grimlock and First Born. She was gazing up at him and he down at her. First Born actually reached up towards his face, the first time doing so, and he leaned down to where she could touch his mask. Grim even gave her a gentle nuzzle, which made her giggle.  


“I know you can understand me,” Grimlock rumbled to her and she watched him, “Just know that I didn’t fight in that damn war for you to be forced to do what you were made to do. Scorponok was a madman, and I hate him, but you? Oh, not you. I care deeply for you.” He nuzzled her and leaned back. “You’re not him, and you never will be.”  


Misfire nodded. “That’s right, you can be whatever you want kiddo.” He agreed and Grimlock nodded. First Born reached to Misfire and Grimlock handed her over and made sure Misfire had her. “You’re gonna be so strong and smart.” He cooed and she snuggled into his arms and yawned. “Aww. Looks like someone is sleepy.” Grimlock helped Misfire stand while he held onto their weird little purple baby. Misfire found it was easier for him to rock her while he stood, it didn’t matter for Grimlock though. He rocked and bounced her gently while she looked at him with those big eyes. After a few minutes she began to tire more and gave a big yawn before snuggling into Misfire and falling asleep. He kept it up for a few minutes making sure she wouldn’t wake. Grimlock Transformed and curled up in the floor, Misfire was able to slide down his side and sit with him while holding First Born. They watched her sleep for a few minutes before Grimlock brought his muzzle up and pressing it to Misfire in a kiss of sorts. Then he lay back down and got comfortable. 

\------------------------------ 

When Nickle came back in a while later she found all three of them snuggled together sleeping. She couldn’t help but smile and quietly left. She also left a note of the door so no one would wake them.


End file.
